


Steamed Milk

by AvisPraeda



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, I honestly don't know what else to add, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, i guess??, they just drink coffee and be dumb boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvisPraeda/pseuds/AvisPraeda
Summary: Isa comes home with drinks.





	Steamed Milk

The buzz from the Gummiphone against the side of his head roused Lea from his sleep, and he almost knocked it off the side of the bed in his groggy attempt at grabbing it. He tried and failed to blink the sleep out of his eyes, squinting through the blur to just barely make out the 7:23am on the screen—early waking by his standards, and definitely too early for someone to be texting him. It took three attempts to unlock the phone, and he was mid-yawn when he caught who exactly it was who messaged him.

`[7:23am]: Getting coffee on the way back. Want anything?`

Isa was way too good to him.

`[7:24am]: sea salt mocha, extra whipped cream`

Lea rolled onto his back and let his arm hang over the edge. By the time his phone buzzed again it had fallen out of his grasp, out of sight and mind, content to doze the morning away.

The second time around he was a little more lucid, the faint clicking of locks prompting him to push the blanket out of his face and crack an eye open. Through the somewhat open bedroom door he could make out the blue of Isa's hair, and instead of snuggling back into the bed Lea attempted to clear the fog of sleep away with a stretch and a grunt.

“You know, I figured that all the Keyblade training would've fixed your sleep schedule,” Isa mused has he shouldered the door open wider, letting his bag slide to the floor.

“Hey, waking up early sucks.” Lea shuffled around on the bed until he was laying across it in such a way where he could still face Isa while curled on his side, dragging the pillow with him to keep smushing his cheek into.

“Lea, it's nine.”

“Still sucks.”

“You're such a baby.”

Lea lifted his head and feigned a look of hurt. “Hey, in my defense, it's _much_ harder waking up when you aren't here squeezing the daylights outta me. What happened, anyway? Any particular reason you had to be up and over at Radiant Garden at the crack of dawn and not, y'know, a more reasonable time?”

“Well, Ansem the Wise is apparently giving everyone some time off to recuperate. A couple of them were leaving this morning, and Even insisted that I come and tie up some loose ends before then.” He waved his hand dismissively, not interested in getting into the details, “Nothing important. I'll tell you about it later.”

“Right, you and him were in cahoots.” Lea yawned, scratching his stomach absently. It was then that he finally noticed the cup holder in Isa's grip, and he perked up instantly. “Did ya get—“

“Sea salt mocha, extra whipped cream,” he repeated from Lea's text, “medium since you didn't specify the size. Figured you'd need it.”

“And in the little baggie there?”

“A cinnamon bun.”

“You are a godsend.”

“You owe me for your order, by the way.”

“What!?” Lea shot up, then flopped back down on his stomach, resting his chin on his hand and pouting. “And here I thought you were treating me. Should'a known better.”

Isa rolled his eyes, but huffed a wry laugh, “I'll think about it when I have more munny to spare. I wasn't exactly been getting paid the past few months.”

At that Lea's expression fizzled out into something carefully blank, examining Isa's face as he went about shucking his coat. The Organization was quite understandably a heavy subject for both of them. They'd talked about bits and pieces of it a couple times, sure, mended some old wounds and answered some lingering questions, but the whole thing was extremely fresh in their minds, much too recent—especially for Isa, still in the beginning stages of healing. Lea rarely risked joking about it; Making Isa uncomfortable or even hurting him with a thoughtless quip was the last thing he'd ever want. At that moment though, staring at the soft smile on his lips, at eyes still shrouded by a persistent exhaustion yet without a trace of the familiar pain or regret he'd learned to recognize, Lea found that Isa didn't appear to be bothered by bringing it up, both this time and when previously mentioning Even.

For once, he took the risk. “They really should've, for all the crap they had you doing.” He muttered, the corner of his lip quirking upward to smirk.

“They couldn't even be bothered to get a proper _base_ for us, I would've been impressed if they _did_ pay.” Isa replied without hesitation, swapping the tray from one hand to the other in order to hang up the bag and coat on the door handle. “In any case, you have more than I do right now, and you still owe me.”

Lea blew a raspberry and sat up properly when Isa approached the bed, somewhat grateful to let the topic drop there, scooting closer while he dragged a small table over to lay their drinks on. “Lemme try yours.”

“You won't like it.”

“I just wanna see if your taste is still shit.”

“Then definitely I'm not giving you any— _hey!_ ”

Lea had snatched the cup from the holder the moment Isa set it down, retreating to the back of the bed before Isa could retrieve it. He crossed his arms with a huff, and watched Lea take a sip and immediately reel back hard enough to yank the straw out by accident. “ _Whoa!_ Dude, what the _fuck_ did you put in this?!”

Isa climbed onto the bed and swiped the cup back, uncapping the top. “I told you you'd hate it. There's six shots in here.”

“ _SIX?!_ ”

“The barista had the same reaction,” he snorted in amusement as he took a sip of his own, “I got there just in time to see him read the order.”

“Isa, what possible reason could you have for getting a _six shot latte?_ ” Lea crawled back towards the table, pointedly frowning at Isa as he slid by. “That's way too much caffeine, even for you.”

Isa shrugged and felt around the sheets for the straw. “I just felt like it. A week of poor sleep catches up quick.” Fishing it out from the fabric, he wiped the straw off on a napkin and used it to lazily stir the latte. “It won't become the norm, I promise. Just a one time thing.”

Lea hummed, unconvinced, “You are gonna be _so_ miserable when the crash hits.” He left it at that for the time being, too eager to drown out the overwhelmingly bitter taste hanging in his mouth. He plucked his cup from the holder and took the lid off, sighing contentedly at the mound of sea salt drizzled whipped cream still floating at the top, smushed down by the lid but not entirely melted. Swiping his lips with his tongue, he gathered as much of the cream as he could in one awkward, somewhat messy lick before taking a sip. Every muscle in his body relaxed, the warmth spreading to his limbs and settling in his belly, and if simply holding the cup hadn't been so comforting he would've put it down and slumped back into the mattress to cozy up again.

“Can't you drink like a civilized person?” 

Lea lazily looked up at Isa, who had turned just in time to witness the sloppy lick and was now feigning thorough disgust. “I can drink however I damn well please in privacy, thank you very much,” and just to make a point, he dragged his tongue along the inside of the cup to collect the foam there, keeping playfully dramatic eye contact with Isa the whole time.

Isa's nose scrunched up. “You've got it all over your mouth. Wipe it off before you drip on the bed.”

“Mmm... nah. I'll just...” Smacking his lips, Lea's tongue darted out again to clean his upper lip, as well as attempt to get a bit of whipped cream lingering on his nose from the initial lick.

Sighing dramatically enough for his shoulders to droop, Isa shook his head. “You are actually beyond help,” he said, leaning over to leave his latte on the table. Lea figured he was going to take from the few napkins on the tray and force one onto him, but as Isa crept closer, he noted that he didn't have one. “Hold still.” When Isa touched Lea's shoulder his tongue retreated, mouth still open in surprise as Isa leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lea's chin. He did it once, twice, soft and gentle, and then followed it up with a sudden long, slow lick up his cheek and across the corner of his lips—more than enough to make Lea start. At the end of the swipe he kissed again and pulled back just a bit, seemingly to assess the taste of the foam on his tongue, then planted one final kiss right on Lea's nose, stealing the bit of cream Lea couldn't quite reach in the act. 

There was a pause then, a moment where they locked eyes and Lea could see the uncertainty that had crept into Isa's gaze, the blush stretching across his face right to the tips of his ears. He caught the way the other's eyes flit down to his mouth if only for a second, clearly torn on whether or not he should continue. Then Isa blinked, as if coming to his senses, and hesitantly let his hand drop with a smirk that was somehow both satisfied and shy at the same time. “There. I think I got—“ 

Lea cut him off by roughly grabbing the collar of his shirt and surging forward to claim the words from his mouth, the surprise wearing off and impulse taking over at just the right time. He had enough awareness to at least put his coffee down next to Isa's so he wouldn't completely forget and drop it, his now unoccupied hand coming to wrap around Isa's shoulders and pull him closer while his eyes fluttered shut. Now there was no hesitation, Isa accepting and reciprocating with more fervor than before, climbing right on top of Lea as he fell backwards onto the bed. He shifted to get comfortable then moved to cup Lea's jaw, his thumbs brushing his cheeks as he nipped at Lea's bottom lip, capturing and muffling the appreciative hum he made in response. Hands wandered down to the small of Isa's back where his shirt had begun to ride up, warm palms pressing against the exposed skin and fingers dipping under the fabric to push the shirt up just a little more; Lea _relished_ in the way Isa immediately pressed closer. Likewise, despite having the entire expanse of Lea's exposed torso to explore—he rarely slept with a shirt nowadays, too warm—Isa kept his hands around his jaw and neck, reached around back to brush against the soft hairs at the nape.

There was no need to push things further, no tugging at fabric or hooking legs over hips, perfectly content to bask in the heat of kissing for a time. It was Lea who eventually broke first, leaning his head back into the mattress to pull away, huffing a soft breath against his lips. Isa didn't try to follow and prolong it, but after a second did learn down to nuzzle his nose against Lea's cheek, then dipped further to press his face close. The affection, the contact, it was all still so new, good if not a little overwhelming at times. Lea simply let his fingers graze mindless patterns into Isa's back, giving him the time he needed to process everything. He could feel the other's heart beating hard against his chest—every time he was made aware of it, proof that they really were _back here_ , safe and together and _whole_ , his own heart soared. When he felt Isa laugh breathlessly against his neck, he grinned, “...So, does that count as repayment for the coffee?”

Isa lightly thumped his chest with the side of a loose fist, prompting a weak “oof” from Lea, “Nice try.” His hands moved to Lea's shoulders as he pulled away, sitting up just enough to reach for his latte.

Lea grabbed his own wrist and settled his arms on the other's back, a loose hold, but enough to keep Isa in place. Not that either of them wanted to move. “Worth a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man I've gotten rusty. More or less just trying to break out of writer's block and shyness with posting. Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/RottenDeadpan/status/1104595084673196032) of all things.


End file.
